


prisoner

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, not graphic or anything, there is one line that implies rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She supposes that her life would have been perfect, if it wasn't for the arrival of Peter Hale into it. Pydia, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: To state the obvious, I do not own, nor am I associated with Teen Wolf, or any of the characters recognised within this work.

The metal of the chains is cold around her wrists, though she supposes she's used to it by now. It's dark down where she is, though she supposes that her eyes have adjusted. She's forgotten what it smells like outside in the woods, though she supposes she won't smell it again for a while. All of this was because of him.

He'd taken her as leverage against her friends, but even after the battle was over, he refused to let her go. Not that it mattered, he had told her, as there was nothing left for her. Everyone was either dead or gone.

Allison was dead, he'd told her. She had let anger and revenge cloud her judgement, and it had been Scott who had to stop her; Scott who had to take her out; Scott who never forgave himself for it, and hadn't been seen since.

Stiles (Even thinking of his name brought tears to her eyes) had tried to save her from him, though he didn't get far. His body was probably still rotting somewhere in the house. Can't have anyone try and take you from me, he'd said, with a cruel smirk gracing his lip.

And Jackson… well Jackson wasn't Jackson anymore. He was this snake like thing (It's called a Kanima, he'd said), who couldn't control his own actions. He'd killed Allison's grandfather to get control of it, she'd been told.

Now the Kanima (She couldn't think of it as Jackson, it hurt less this way) guarded her, making sure she didn't escape. Not that she would if she could; there was nothing left for her.

She could feel the silence around her disturb, as his footsteps echoed down the corridor, getting louder with each second. He'd come and have his wicked way with her, whispering meaningless promises of the life they'll have once she forgets her old her.

She supposes that her life would have been perfect, if it wasn't for the arrival of Peter Hale into it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on August 12th 2012, when I was new to the Teen Wolf Fandom. I've thought about making a longer fanfic out of this, but I currently have no muse.


End file.
